


The Kingslayer and the Dragon Queen

by TinaMuller



Series: The Kingslayer after the Long Night [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After the Battle of Winterfell, Complete, Daenerys and Jaime finally speak, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaMuller/pseuds/TinaMuller
Summary: After the Long Night has been ended after it just began, Jaime is summoned to speak with Queen Daenerys Stormborn. What do the Dragon Queen and the Kingslayer discuss?





	The Kingslayer and the Dragon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all rights are held by George R.R. Martin and by extension HBO.

"Go on in, Ser Jaime, the Queen awaits you." The Lannister knight entered the room, guarded by some of the living Unsullied. He had been very surprised when Tyrion came to him after the battle and told him that Queen Daenerys wanted to see him. Every step through Winterfell had felt like a trap, but he moved on. He had survived the most horrible battle in the history of mankind; he would survive talking to the Dragon Queen.

She was sitting alone near the fire, staring into the flames that lit up her violet eyes. For the first time, he gulped; her father had been far too fond of flames, like many other Targaryens. Other than her, the room was empty, not even Jon Snow was to be seen. While he waited for her to notice him, he studied the woman in front of him - closely. In a way, she reminded him of her mother, poor Queen Rhaella, who did giving birth to her daughter. Then again, that death was probably less painful than what her husband did to her the night before she left for Dragonstone…

Rhaegar was there, too, the prince whose family he failed to protect, although Jaime couldn’t quite nail why she reminded him so much of her brother. And when he remembered how she had fought against him on her dragon… "This Dragon Queen you serve, she's Visenya reborn", Ser Jaime told his younger brother before the battle. "No. She's Aegon the Conqueror come again; although an Aegon with teats." Yeah, he could agree with that. She had that certain ruthlessness that allowed her to change the rules to her favour and the nerve of joining the battles herself, very much like Aegon or Maegor Targaryen.

"Why don't you sit down?" Daenerys Stormborn finally asked and gestured to the seat in front of her. It was actually less of a question and more of an order, but Jaime decided to follow it. He wondered whether he should give her condolences over the loss of Ser Jorah, but decided against it - better not bring up topics with scars. For now.

"Did you rename the sword?" she finally asked, gesturing to the Valyrian Steel that saved his and Brienne's lives in the battle, "Lady Sansa told me it was called Widow's Wail by Joffrey Baratheon." He nodded, thoughtfully. "Yes, Your Grace, I did. Me and Nightslayer are at your service." It was hard to tell her that, but he had already served one Mad King, one useless King and one Mad Queen back in King's Landing, perhaps this Queen would finally be better. Tyrion thought so, despite voicing his anger and concern at the death of the Tarlys. Jaime had shrugged that off. As much as he loved his brother, Tyrion knew very little about warfare. The Tarlys had betrayed the Tyrells, their liege lords, so death was a likely outcome if they lost the battle.

"The Kingslayer with Nightslayer…" Daenerys mused. "I have to say that I am not the only Kingslayer here at Winterfell. Arya Stark ended the Night King and Ser Brienne killed King Stannis Baratheon." He moved his chair slightly away from the fire, wondering how she could stand the heat. She lifted an eyebrow at his movement and for the first time, the hint of a smirk appeared on her face.

Looking him dead in the eye, she stretched her hand out, holding it in the open flame. "By the Gods, she's madder than her father and my sister together", Jaime thought in shock, but to his surprise nothing happened. "I earned each one of my titles, Ser Jaime, I am indeed The Unburnt." Slowly, she lifted her hand back up, a hand that showed no sign of burning.

"I asked you here today because I want to hear the truth about what happened in King's Landing all those years ago, with my father." He took an unnecessary breath to settle him, wishing Brienne was here for moral support. "King Aerys drifted into madness ever since Duskendale. My later Lord Commander, Ser Barristan Selmy, saved him and regretted it for the rest of his life. If Aerys had died than, just after Maelys the Monstrous was slain, Rhaegar would have been king." Oh, Rhaegar, who preferred the harp over the sword and the song over political discussions, although he could handle these, too, and would have likely been one of the best rulers Westeros had ever seen.

"Ever since the dragons became extinct, some Targaryens had...unhealthy relationships with fire." He noticed he was missing his usual snark, but he didn't mind. Queen Rhaella had always been kind to him; maybe her daughter would, too, if he didn't enrage her unnecessarily. "Your great-grandfather, King Aegon V died when he burned down Summerhall trying to hatch seven dragon eggs with the aid of pyromancers. Aerys started to execute people by the flame, slowly roasting them to death, as some people would roast a pig. Their screams filled the Red Keep…" His voice drifted off, as Jaime remembered the way the people died, seeing it in front of his inner eye.

"But still, we held out hope for your brother, Rhaegar, to save us all when your father died. He, too, was mad in a way, though, when he kidnapped Lyanna Stark and the rebellion started. Everyone else was away, all my brothers of the Kingsguard. I, alone, was ordered to stay in the Red Keep. Aerys had become more...obsessed with enemies and he wanted a solution, one that the pyromancers gave him: Cashes of wildfire." Oh, and how his sister later used these to burn down the Sept of Baelor…

"When my family’s army was at the gates of King's Landing, Aerys decided that if he could not have King's Landing, neither should my father. He wanted to burn the city down, with every citizen in it, so I had to kill him." There, he said it now, finally. The Queen's face betrayed nothing, showed no emotion, so he continued. "I don't regret what I did, Your Grace. He had to die. But I will regret what happened afterwards. Ned Stark who was disgusted with me and thought I killed the King for my own pleasure...and of course, your nephew and niece, Aegon and Rhaenys, who were killed by Ser Gregor Clegane." For a moment, the cracking of the logs in the fireplace was all that could be heard in the dim room.

"I loved my sister, Cersei, for most of my life. And she deserved better than Robert Baratheon. The revolution ended in the death of a mad king and the birth of a useless one. My sister suffered in their marriage...although your mother fared far worse in her marriage." A look of confusion appeared in the violet eyes in front of him. "Whenever your father burned someone alive, he would later rape your mother at night."

He studied her face very carefully, as she did his, trying to find a lie or a deceit, but neither was there, the Kingslayer was being honest. "I actually remember the night you were conceived. He had burnt his Hand of the King and I will never forget the screams...and being unable to help her. I don't think anyone still alive remembers that night, but I do."

"Ser Jaime, do you swear what you told me is the truth?" The golden Lannister slowly nodded. "Yes, Your Grace. On my life, if I have to." A hint of a smile played at her lips. "But would you swear it on Ser Brienne of Tarth's life, instead?" His heart beat started to race, what was she hinting at? Everyone, but not her! Still, he did tell the Dragon Queen the truth… "Yes, I would, if I have to." But please, no, not her. Anyone's life, but hers, even Tyrion's. "Alright then, I suppose I believe you, Ser Jaime. But I have to ask for something in return."

She would send him to kill his sister? Or what else had she planned? "I once told Ser Jorah Mormont to make him my Queensguard, as I did to Ser Barristan Selmy. Still, I never formally built that guard, and I won't. I grew up in Essos after all, with no knights around. Grey Worm and Rhoguk, one of my surviving Dothraki bloodriders, are my most trusted fighters now. Your brother Tyrion offered me his sword once, if he had one. I want your sword, Ser Jaime. Promise to help me take the Iron Throne, whatever it takes."

There was an almost hypnotizing quality to her voice and he suddenly knew that this was why she reminded him of Rhaegar: Her charisma and her way of reaching people's hearts, her regal aura, even if she was silent. "What will I get in return?" he asked, green eyes meeting violet ones. "You and Tyrion can talk about the succession for Casterly Rock," the Dragon Queen began and then lowered her voice, "or maybe you'd prefer the title of Lord of the Isle of Tarth?" She knew, Gods, even Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen knew that he loved Brienne. But looking outside the window, knowing the morning would come…denying anything after the battle against the Army of the Undead felt wrong.

"That is not a decision I can ever make alone. But yes, I will swear you my sword. Nightslayer and I will fight for you in the battles yet to come." He hadn't even knelt down, still sitting on that wooden chair, he noticed, but apparently Daenerys had not even expected that.

"I appreciate that, Ser Jaime, and I am glad for what you already did for me and the others during the battle for Winterfell. But now, would you do me a favour, after you swore me you sword?" He felt the trap, once again, so this was when she would send him to kill his own sister, something he would and could not do, unless Brienne's life was at stake. Still, he nodded, silently, hoping to hear something different. "Do me the favour, Ser Jaime, and tell me more about my brother Rhaegar and my mother, Queen Rhaella."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If I feel motivated by the next episodes, I might post one or two more to this series. :)


End file.
